


Cozy

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jaskier will make Geralt take a break, M/M, Slice of Life, Things to do on a rainy day, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Geralt is used to pressing onward, through rain, sleet, hail, what have you. But Jaskier is not, and thus has to convince Geralt to stay inside during a particularly nasty storm. Will Jaskier show Geralt the benefits of a rainy day indoors?--In which Geralt is grumpy, Jaskier talks too much, and somehow they work anyway.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Cozy

Geralt woke in a foul mood. 

He had learned to sleep through all manner of bad weather, but Jaskier was clearly not so inclined, and Geralt was jarred by the rustling of the mattress as the bard tossed and turned at every crack of thunder, every flash of lightning. Eventually, he had given up on sleep entirely and tried to meditate, but he couldn’t slip into that familiar headspace. Jaskier was as loud in sleep as he was any other time. So, he contented himself with fixing his armor, putting together some herbs, seeing what he would need to buy.

The problem was that when he woke, the last thing he wanted to do was continue on, especially since the rain had only worsened. Still, that was the nature of his profession. Rain or shine, a witcher walked the Path.

Jaskier, however, had other designs. He yawned loudly, only to pout when he heard the continued pattering of the rain. “Wonderful. My shoes are going to be completely ruined. I told you they were only one puddle away from total ruin.”

“I’m sure you’ll survive.”

“Geralt! You cannot seriously be considering continuing on in this weather. I’ll catch my death! And my lute! She’s sensitive to water.”

“We only had the room for the night.”

“And you and I both just got paid. Quite handsomely, I might add. This town for once doesn’t seem too hostile, and we can afford the extra night. Especially if I sing again tonight. We deserve a small rest, don’t you think?”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier moved toward the side table, pretending to arrange some papers while he deciphered what this particular hum meant. “Come now, Geralt, even witchers must occasionally take a day to just...recuperate.”

“No.”

Jaskier let out a heavy sigh. “Well, as your...as your friend, I am putting my foot down. We are not heading out in this drudgery. I won’t have it. Imagine, if poor Roach were to get stuck in some mud and throw a shoe…”

Geralt thought on that. It was actually a good point. Roach did deserve a break, and she would likely be rather cross with him for taking her out in this.

“Go pay the innkeep for another night. It’s your foolish plan, it can come out of your coin.”

Jaskier beamed. “Right away! A decent breakfast...we’ll have such fun today!”

“Hmm.”

Geralt very much doubted that it would be any measure of fun, but at the very least he could use the day to get some things done, without having to worry about shelter and hunting. And Jaskier’s whining.

After a few minutes, Jaskier came back, kicking the door closed. He had a tray with some sort of breakfast stew, as well as some bread and jam. He couldn’t see, but he thought he smelled pastries as well.

“Expecting company?”

Jaskier laughed. “I already have the finest company I could ask for, my dear witcher. This is for us!”

Geralt eyed the food warily, and took a bowl of the stew. No use waiting for it to get cold. Jaskier did the same and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes.

“So, Geralt,” Jaskier said between bites, “What’s the plan for the day?”

Geralt looked up. “I was just going to clean my swords. Maybe make a few potions. Check on Roach.”

“That’s...incredibly sad, Geralt. It’s a rest day. You should be...resting!”

“That is resting.”

Jaskier huffed. “No. You should be doing things just to do them. Because you enjoy them. Like...I won’t even write! Because that’s my job. It’s good to have hobbies outside of how one makes a living. Healthy balance and all.”

“Who told you that?”

“My mother. She- rainy days were sacred. I didn’t even have to do my lessons when it was storming like today.”

Geralt sighed. Jaskier didn’t talk about his family much, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to push. He didn’t have much experience. But he understood what Jaskier was getting at. There were certain traditions you didn’t touch. 

“Fine. Then what should we do? Since you’re the expert.”

Jaskier smiled. “I could make us some tea? Or, er, get us some. Read you a story. Lie down in bed?”

“I’ve heard all your stories.”

“I guarantee you have not! I am full of stories, thank you very much. And, you could tell me some in return. You know, out of gentlemanly fairness.”

“I’m not a gentleman.”

“Gods, I’ve never met a man so stubborn. Lay down, you oaf.”

There was no reason for Geralt to allow himself to be pushed around by Jaskier, of all people, but he knew Jaskier was just as stubborn as him. He wasn’t winning this fight.

He laid down on the bed, propped up one arm and eyebrow raised. “Alright, bard. A story.”

Jaskier swallowed heavily and Geralt smirked. He knew what he looked like, to those who weren’t daunted by his eyes and scars. He gestured to the spot next to him and Jaskier settled in beside him, albeit on his back. “A story. Have I told you about the time at Oxenfurt when I was chased by hornets…”

Geralt let the bard’s words wash over him, chuckling at his tale of perceived peril. Why Jaskier would antagonize a nest of hornets was confusing, but ultimately unsurprising. Geralt in turn shared the time he and Eskel hid a host of crickets in a bucket in Lambert’s room. He had nearly thrown them in the river when he’d found it, but it was worth every second.

Jaskier laughed raucously. “Where is this Geralt? You act so...serious all the time.”

“I don’t always.”

“You are very grumpy most days.” 

“Hmm.”

Jaskier laughed even harder and he cracked a small smile.

“See! Look what one day of rest has done to you.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Jasker gawped like a fish. “Do my ears deceive me? Geralt, mighty stoic witcher, bowing to…”

Geralt cut him off by pressing his lips to the bards, more of an instinct than anything. Jaskier gasped, but relaxed and drew Geralt closer, humming against his mouth.

When Geralt released him, he found Jaskier looking up at him, flush with surprise and warmth. The blissful silence was broken quickly after. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to shut me up, witcher.”

Geralt smirked and dove in again, relishing in the bard’s happy moan.

There were worse things than a day in bed.


End file.
